youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Smith/Quotes
"You proved you're racist,great job"-Jason being butthurt by the "N" word "Suck my Dick"-Jason,when told to review different things "Go back to your furries and bestiality"-Jason accusing innocent people of being furries "Games like this should not ever be made"-Jason being an SJW "What is this trash play a real mens game like call of duty not this weebs trqsh"-Jason bashing Japanese games "What the heck is this? I thought this would be some amazing game but it is a complete bore. Forget this I will stick with call of duty not this kiddy game"-Jason bashing cartoon games "Too hard the game is too hard and I don't get what to do. Screw this game. Call of Duty rules"-Jason bashing Difficult games "The graphics suck and no where nere as good as call of duty"-Jason bashing Very good nostalgic 1980's and 1990's video games "Scew Sony Xbox ruls"-Jason revealing himself that he is also a xbox fanboy "Hump a pig"-Jason,when told that the game he is bashing is also on the Xbox 360 or Xbox one "Your mom is a whore"-''Jason saying sexist words despite being an SJW ''"Please do yourself a favor and die"-Jason telling someone to kill themselves(by the way,Jason is saying that to non troll amazon customers that want him to understand the gaming world) "Boo hissss hisss booo"-Jason,when someone hates Call of Duty "These fools should be banned from makeing games. This game is nothing but filth with all the sex and killing. Rockstar is a evil company just look at their games such as this and Manhunt. May God have mercy on you people that like this sick crap. Instead of playing games all of which are evil no matter. Even a game made for kids is evil. Put down the games and read the bible. You All need Jesus in your life"-Jason bashing GTA for violence and sex despite playing call of duty and saying sexual offensive words and saying that all games are evil despite loving call of duty and Xbox games "My PS3 dead so I be think dis be cheap replacment bit nopey doo it aint I cant playd my GTAV And mys Calls of dookie. Why you do dis sony? WHERE BE MY BLUE RAY PLAYER? Where my internet.?. PC MASTER RACE FOR LIFE!!"-Jason speaking Noobish "What is this crap? I did not buy a PS4 just to play interactive movies. I immediately sold this game and my PS4. I am done with Sony and am joining the Xbox master race"-Jason becoming an Xbox fanboy "OMG Thanks for this heads up my kid has been wanting this game but he won't be getting it now. If this message is what Nintendo wants to send to kids they lost my business."-Jason,thinking Pokken Tournament is a pornographic video game due to Blaziken's feathers that are near to his/her genitaless crotch. "I bought this cd just for the song "I met this little girlie" But after hearing this cd I have to say almost all of this cd is Awsome. Only two songs I personaly don't like are Mama was a junkie and Once you go black. Buy this cd and you won't regret it"-Jason,before he was a troll,his first 5 reviews were about music CD's and he loved them(This is before he was a Troll,Call of Duty fanboy and Xbox fanboy) Trivia * To go to the reply section on amazon,click on the reviewer's reviews Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes